<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lords of the Sea by nobu_akuma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254528">Lords of the Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobu_akuma/pseuds/nobu_akuma'>nobu_akuma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobu_akuma/pseuds/nobu_akuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate Captain Potter has long since roamed the seas, hunted by monsters and men alike. However, something about the British Naval Captain Malfoy is different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lords of the Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an early xmas gift for my favorite prince, Ry. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Captain of The Gryffin was not a stranger to military skirmishes. Nor a newcomer to various British Navy Officers trying to bring him down. It had been his life since he'd chosen self-sufficiency and freedom over his title. So, the sight of the vessel (The Serpent, he noted) rounding upon the Gryffin was nothing new.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> new was that the British Naval ship's captain attempted to board his ship. His First and Second Mates flanked the other captain, of course. The other new thing, however, was the odd turn in his stomach as he took in sun bleached blonde hair and steel-sharp blue eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it that you want?" The Captain of the Gryffin asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was sent to escort you to your estate, Duke Potter." The Captain of the Serpent spat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shame I have no intent on returning, Captain…" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain</span>
  </em>
  <span> Potter trailed off while raising his brows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lord</span>
  </em>
  <span> Malfoy." The man snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, yes, shame I have no intent on returning, Lord Malfoy." Captain Potter amended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can not claim your title for your benefit yet leave your lands and peoples unattended!" Lord Malfoy exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unattended?" Captain Potter laughed, "I left as a lad, to the delight of my uncle and aunt whom had guardianship over it and me. If the lands and peoples suffer, it is for their negligence, not mine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see it will be a shock to inform you, but your guardians were mortal and have since passed." Lord Malfoy informed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what of their son? Surely he inherited it all. And he has the education to back it." Captain Potter argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's the one who sent me to find you. He claimed that he wished for you to live the rest of your days in comfort and respect that you didn't receive as a child." Lord Malfoy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dudley?" Captain Potter laughed, "That's a bloody hysterical notion!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you insist." Was Lord Malfoy's dry response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's so unbelievable, in fact, that I suggest you head back to your ship and return to </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> cushy life, My Lord." Captain Potter said, eyes narrowing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lord Malfoy stiffened, "I gave my word that I would return you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your Grace</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then I hope you enjoy staying in my brig. I'm sure you'll find it most hospitable." Captain Potter flourished a bow and motioned for his crew to act.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lord Malfoy almost fought back but quickly conceded that he was overpowered. He glared at Captain Potter as he was dragged below, "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> ensure your return, Potter!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good bloody luck, Malfoy." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>